


фетиш

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Наверное, все дело в крашенных волосах.





	фетиш

Стычки между небесными рыцарями и Циклонией были обычным делом, хотя в последние пять лет пыл цепных псов Атмоса все же поутих после той провальной финальной битвы, когда сгинула большая часть опытных бойцов. Юнцы, не знающие вкуса войны, бездумно погибали на первых же заданиях, чаще всего лишаясь жизни от руки одного из немногих выживших в тот кровавый день, который, в общем-то, его и устроил. Он словно раз за разом повторял Атмосии то, что попытки восстановить альянс никуда не приведут - юные рыцари не успевают учиться в настоящих сражениях, не успевают становиться героями и мрут как мухи. Рэйвисс, которая в первые года после предательства наблюдала за всем этим с родного Неона шестнадцатилетней девочкой, прекрасно понимала, что у Атмосии нет шансов, а потому уже с детства определила свою судьбу. И пусть ее мать была жутко против, брат был на стороне девушки, а значит, родители не могли ничего сделать - Снайп и Рэйвисс обучались в академии небесных рыцарей и были весьма опасными бойцами, а родители заведовали простой лавкой с сувенирами и тиром. Что они поставят против обученных убийц? Верно. Ничего. И пусть в академии учили лишь основам, у Рэйвисс было множество возможностей тренироваться вне Неона вообще, под шумок помогая Циклонии и убивая небесных рыцарей из лука. Ей нравилось убивать, нравится и сейчас, и наслаждение причинять боль всему, что может ее чувствовать, появилось именно в те года. Она втайне восхищалась Асом и мечтала познакомиться с ним поближе.

... Рэйвисс поступила на службу к старухе Циклонис несколько позже него, в те времена ей был всего двадцать один год, а ему - двадцать три. Они были еще молоды и глупы, импульсивны и вспыльчивы, и Рэйвисс, никогда не отличавшаяся спокойным нравом и сдержанностью, быстро завоевала славу среди циклонианской орды, как единственная прекрасная леди на фронте и профессиональный убийца. Пожалуй, мало кто мог сравниться с ней в мастерстве владения луком. С Асом они пересекались довольно часто - ей нравился его вечный угрюмый настрой, и каждый раз, когда она заставала его одного в коридоре, Рэйвисс обязательно перекидывалась с ним парочкой слов.

В целом, их можно было назвать друзьями или чем-то даже большим.

Но каким бы непобедимым и прекрасным мужчиной не был Ас, он тоже получал увечья. Это было самым обычным делом на войне - у Рэйвисс была своя богатая коллекция шрамов на руках, которые никогда не пройдут и не скроются под загаром. Война дарила ей удовольствие, но забирала красоту, одаривая рубцами и плохими воспоминаниями. Это был равноценный обмен, и потому она не жаловалась. Не жаловался и Ас... по крайней мере, до этого дня.

\- Предупреди Мосса, чтобы следил за моим братом, пока это убожество опять не начало учить рядовых танцевать, - рядовой, стоящий перед Рэйвисс, дрожащей рукой отдает честь и несется прочь, исполняя приказ. Проводив его взглядом, девушка поворачивает голову к двери кабинета, где должен был обитать Ас - по крайней мере, такова была официальная версия, все на Циклонии знали - Ас редко бывает в этом затхлом месте, предпочитая тренировке бумагомаранию. И Рэйвисс его прекрасно понимает. Она мягко открывает дверь и заглядывает внутрь - что ж, она не прогадала. Ас тут.

Он сидит на стуле, скрыв лицо за ладонью, Рэйвисс краем глаза замечает пару тел за дверью - каким-то рядовым не повезло, она пинает валяющиеся на полу бумаги с какими-то чертежами и подходит вплотную к мужчине, который замечает ее только после этого. Рэйвисс садится перед ним и заглядывает в глаза.

\- Эта бешеная сука... Как же я ее ненавижу... - плечи его мелко дрожат, и Рэйвисс краем глаза замечает, как левая рука безжизненно повисла вниз. С нее течет кровь - внизу, под стулом, образовалась уже порядочная лужица. Она лишь щурится, решая ничего не говорить, и касается прохладной ладонью щеки Аса. Тот вздрагивает. - А! Ты! Явилась. Я ждал... - он резко отводит взгляд в сторону. - Медленно ходишь. У тебя были дела? Как они, кстати?

\- Отвратительно, - спокойно говорит Рэйвисс. Ас встает со стула, но через мгновение уже падает обратно в кресло и хватается за раненую руку, громко шипя от боли. Лучница рукой проводит по потному лбу раненого и пятерней запрокидывает его волосы назад. Он переводит взгляд с руки на нее и хмурится.

\- Отвратительно? А вот у меня тоже. Ну ты видишь! - он издает нервный смешок и пытается приподнять левую вверх, но выходит очень и очень плохо. - Даже не знаю, как я предстану в таком виде перед старухой Циклонис. Эта старая ведьма растерзает меня за то, что ее старый командующий теперь не командующий вовсе, а куча фарша.

\- Ты займешь его место, верно? - тихо спрашивает Рэйвисс, продолжая стирать ладонью пот со лба Аса. Тот нервно пожимает плечами - лучница замечает многочисленные царапины на лице и синяки под глазами. Кажется, это сражение около Блустара было весьма тяжелым... для всех. - Зато вы захватили терру. Чем-то иногда надо жертвовать, Мариам.

Асу не нравится, когда она называет его по фамилии, а потому кривится и здоровой рукой отбрасывает ладонь Рэйвисс в сторону и откатывается на стуле назад. Девушка лишь улыбается в ответ - после ранений люди никогда не становились более доверчивыми, а особенно если эти люди боятся мести за уничтожение почти всего Альянса пять лет назад. Она поворачивает голову в сторону и критическим взглядом осматривает кучу трупов.

\- Тебе надо сходить ко врачу.

\- А? - переспрашивает Ас и криво усмехается. - Смеешься что ли? Какие врачи? Они все предлагают протез, видите ли, рука восстановится очень и очень нескоро! Передавали свои планы и соболезнования через этих ублюдков, но я уже устал слушать это - мне хватило и первых двух! Если они не сообщали мне способ вылечить руку быстро, то я убивал их. Эх, да? Придется менять этот тупой ковер. Или не придется - я же теперь буду командующим, буду стоять по правую руку старой ведьмы...

Рэйвисс видит, как у него нервно дергается глаз, и подходит к нему опять. Он слабо сопротивляется, но лучница оказывается сильнее - она оттягивает нижнее веко и внимательно смотрит в глаза Асу. Их взгляды встречаются.

\- Кто сделал это с тобой? - спрашивает она. Ас выдавливает из себя смешок.

\- Уже не важно! Я убил ее! Сначала лишил глаза, а потом заставил смотреть эту суку на то, как я медленно убиваю ее товарищей. Стерва уже мертва, ты не сможешь отомстить ей, даже если сильно захочешь. На Блустаре больше не осталось небесных рыцарей, - он громко вздыхает, когда Рэйвисс нежно проводит пальцами по шее и осторожно берет его лицо в руки. Они смотрят друг на друга некоторое время молча, почти не шевелясь. Рэйвисс сладко улыбается.

\- Мариам.

На глаза молодого парня наворачиваются слезы, и Рэйвисс не знает, от боли ли это, или от облегчения, что никому не надо мстить за его ранение.

\- О боже, - выдыхает Ас и хватает одной рукой Рэйвисс за руку и тянет к себе. Она не сопротивляется и садится к нему на колени, обнимая за шею. - Ты клевая, слышишь? Я хочу тебя, потому что ты такая клевая. Хочу тебя с того дня, как мы познакомились. Наверное, все дело в крашенных волосах? Я не знаю. Что-то типа фетиша?

\- Мило, - улыбается Рэйвисс и целует его в губы. От него пахнет потом и кровью, а еще тем далеким духом Блустара, который щекочет нос лучнице, и ей даже хочется чихнуть, но она не хочет прерывать этот поцелуй. Ей нравится то, как Ас сильно сжимает ее ягодицы и груди и ерзает руками под одеждой, он делает это неумело, но Рэйвисс это нравится, и она ничего не говорит ему - лишь целует в губы и в лоб, водя рукой по раненной руке. Это, конечно, не приносит ему облегчения, но, кажется, ему становится немного лучше.

В тот момент, когда он пытается разобраться с пряжкой ремня, в кабинет врывается один рядовой и замирает, в ужасе осознавая, что он прервал. Ас резко вскидывает голову и испепеляющим взглядом смотрит на солдата, Рэйвисс тихо смеется.

\- Зачем явился?! - рявкает Ас. Рядовой сглатывает.

\- Г-госпожа Ц-циклонис просит вас к с-себе... для доклада, - он взвизгивает и испаряется из комнаты, оставляя Аса и Рэйвисс в легком недоумении. Закрыв глаза, парень ударяет себя ладонью по лицу и шипит.

\- ... блять.

\- Старуха скоро доживет свой век, успокойся, - Рэйвисс усмехается, когда замечает заинтересованный взгляд Аса. - Просто дождись. Хочешь, я подсыплю ведьме яд в чай? А девчонкой ты сможешь манипулировать так, как захочешь.

\- Да. Блять, да! - он громко смеется, и Рэйвисс чувствует столько усталости в этом смехе, что даже грустит пару секунд и жалеет Аса. Хотя он сам выбрал свою судьбу, таких не жалеют. Понял, что с добряками судьба расправляется жестоко - их убивают первыми, как лидера бывшей эскадры Мариама. Он мрачнеет буквально за секунду. - Нет, стой. Ладно старуха, к черту яд, сама сдохнет. Не трогай девочку, пусть хоть у нее будет нормальное детство в этом гадюшнике.

\- Любишь маленьких девочек? - с иронией спрашивает Рэйвисс, совсем серьезно. Ас скалится и хватает ее за руку.

\- Охерела совсем?! Я не из этих!

\- Попался. Я и так знаю, - она еще раз целует его в губы. - Тебя так легко вывести из себя, Мариам. Обожаю это. Как ты сказал? Фетиш, да?

\- Гадюка, - усмехается ей в лицо Ас. Рэйвисс не отстает и копирует его ухмылку в ответ.

\- Цепная псина, - она встает с его колен и поправляет пряжку на ремне. Кажется, не сегодня. Но это не важно, в самом деле. - Покажи ведьме то, чего ты стоишь. Стань уже командующим, у меня наконец появится повод открыть выпивку.

Ас, пошатываясь, поднимается со стула и бредет к выходу и в шутку машет Рэйвисс раненой рукой, поддерживая ее здоровой. И, когда дверь за ним закрывается, лучница ложится на стол и закрывает глаза.

Нужно пойти за выпивкой к брату.


End file.
